1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to washing machines and, more particularly, to a washing machine, which performs spin-drying of laundry by a rotating operation of a rotary tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines are classified into front loading washing machines and top loading washing machines. In a front loading washing machine (i.e., a drum washing machine), a rotary tub rotates around a horizontal axis, and laundry is placed into or taken out from the rotary tub through a door placed on a front of the front loading washing machine. In a top loading washing machine (i.e., a vertical washing machine), a rotary tub rotates around a vertical axis and laundry is placed into or taken out from the rotary tub through a door placed on a top of the top loading washing machine.
The rotary tub provided in the front or top loading washing machine allows washing, rinsing and spin-drying processes to be executed by rotating the laundry. In the spin-drying process of the front or top loading washing machine, the rotary tub rotates at a high speed, thus generating a centrifugal force within the rotary tub. Due to the centrifugal force, water absorbed by the laundry is removed by the centrifugal force from the laundry.
The rotary tub must be rotated to perform spin-drying. However, if the rotary tub rotates while the washing machine is to be inclined or while maldistribution of the laundry occurs in the rotary tub, vibrations of the rotary tub occur. As a rotational speed of the rotary tub rises, the vibrations also increase.